Wrong Word
by Epona's Song 908
Summary: Asami says the wrong word at the worst time


**Wrong Word**

He had the boy underneath him, those sharp claws digging into him back felt oh so wonderful as he pushed into that tight hole. He could hear the music of their passionate love making, yes even though Akihito believed it was fucking, it was really love, the moans from his kitten, the sound of flesh hitting flesh, the screams when he felt like aiming for that spot. He was almost there and so was his kitten, he couldn't help himself.

"Cum for me my little whore." He groaned in Akihito's ear, dirty talking really got to him.

He came deep in his kittens hole, groaning loudly. He took deep breathes to calm himself down, love with Akihito always made him want to preform his best, when he suddenly noticed something. He looked down, there was no cum on his lovers stomach or his, in fact, his lover was quite flaccid.

He looked up to find the boy not really looking at him, more like looking through him. It was unnerving to see him boy like that, but he made sure it didn't show.

"You..." The boy stopped, seemingly trying to find the right words. "..you...think I'm...I'm a w-whore...?"

Asami sat up, pulling out of Akihito who flinched slightly. "What?"

Akihito sat up also, moving slightly away from Asami. "You called me a whore...Why the fuck did you call me a whore!"

Asami sighed, he had called Akihito other names along the same line, but only when the boy was hammered or, occasionally drugged so Asami could really enjoy a willing Akihito, but never had Akihito remembered.

"Akihito, I didn't mean it that way, it was just some dirty talking, I've done it before." He grinned as he leaned towards the pissed off boy. "And if I remember, you liked it."

The boy moved to the edge of the bed, got up and moved to the bathroom, leaving a stunned Asami on the bed. He decided to put on his rob and have a smoke when he heard the shower been turned on. 3 cigarettes latter, the bathroom door finally opened, revealing Akihito covered with a white towel. He ignored the older man as he went round the bedroom, picking up his clothes that had been thrown during their passionate rush to remove their clothes.

"What are you doing Akihito?"

The boy looked at his, his eyes were filled with anger and hatred. "Well, since you think so highly of me, I thought I would just stand outside, you know at the corner," He slipped on his underwear, with his pants shortly following. "seeing as I'm a **whore** in your eyes, maybe I should be working. I'm sure I can get someone by the end of the night."

Asami grabbed the boy and squeezed, watching as the boy flinch in the pain he was causing. "You step out of this apartment and there will be hell to pay."

Apparently, Akihito didn't care. "You think I care, you see me as a whore, all I'm doing is what you think I should be doing!"

"I didn't mean it that way."

"There is no other **fucking way to mean it!**" Akihito pulled away from the older man. **"You called me a whore, makes me fucking what else you call me"** Akihito sobbed as he yelled. "I knew you didn't think so highly of me, for god sake, I've tried to take you down numerous times. But.." he rubbed his eyes, trying not to cry "I thought we were better, I even moved in with you. But to know you think so lowly of me, that hurts."

Asami sighed as he lite another cigarette, he heard the door open, took a deep and spoke;

"It turns me on."

Awkward silence.

"...What?"

Asami sighed, took a deep breath of smoke and turned to face Akihito. "Calling you names, like whore and slut, it turns me on."

Akihito could only stare at the older man as he slowly back to the wall and slid down. He was stunned to say the least.

"But...why?"

Asami huffed. "It doesn't matter right now." Another sigh, another puff. "Look, I don't see you as a whore, I never have." He watched as Akihito stood up. "Where are you going?"

Akihito turned to Asami, who was pleased to see most of the anger and hate had gone. "I'm sleeping in my room for a while." Asami knew this was code for no sex. "You know, not everyone enjoys dirty talking like that, been degraded, and believe me, you have done plenty of degrading things to me." Asami took another puff, the cigarette was almost gone "But Asami, I will not stand to been called a whore or anything else along those line. I have..." Akihito turned his face away as he blushed. "I have allowed you to do almost everything to me, can this be a no...please..."

Asami stubbed out his cigarette. "Ok."

Akihito gave him a sweet smile, walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you." he then turned to leave the room. Just as he was about to leave he turned to face the older man. "I'll come back here when I feel you have properly shown your sorry." and left.

Asami pulled out his fifth cigarette for the night and began thinking, what would make Akihito happy, but will also favour him. He looked at the cigarette in his hand. Akihito had been ridding him about how he should stop. And with him quitting, Akihito would probably do anything to help, the boy was that desperate.

Maybe this whole fiasco over the wrong word could work in his favour.

**The End**

**HA, one night, this was written in one night. WOHOO I'M GETTING MY MOJO BACK!*cough* Anyway, I wrote this cause in a few fics I've read, I've noticed Asami does call Akihito a whore or...something else along that line, and I just thought Akihito shouldn't stand for it...actually, re-reading this...I think Akihito may be a little out of character... I'm not really sure...maybe Asami is...hmmm...**

**Anyway, you all know the drill, review, favourite and remember: only constructive. I don't wanna hear about how you disliked it, I wanna know why...and be kind.**


End file.
